Te Volvere a ver !
by Makarena Kiouyamada
Summary: Bueno,Anna tubo una discucion con Yoh...y Anna tendra que hacer algo para volver a verlo. jejeje bueno leanlo !.
1. Default Chapter

1er capitulo:  
  
Lo que ah pasado.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Te lo dire hoy...-penso anna,mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitacion de Yoh-  
  
Yoh: Pasa,Anna  
  
Anna mira a Yoh con tristesa.... Yoh -dijo con voz temblorosa- yo,te amo,pero...  
  
Yoh: ¿pero que Anna?  
  
Anna: Tambien amo a otra persona. Anna llora mientras Yoh la ve con ojos frios. (o.O)  
  
Yoh se va de la pension y deja sola a Anna.  
  
porque....yoh yo te amo pero porque tambien a hao ! -Anna Penso-  
  
De pronto comienza a llover,al paso de un rato (como 2 horas) Yoh aun no llegaba.  
  
Anna se puso un gorro de color rojo y una parca,y salio a buscar a Yoh.  
  
Corrio por todas las calles sin encontrarlo,se desespero e imagino lo peor,que le pudiese haber pasado a su futuro esposo.  
  
Anna se sento en un banquito que habia en una plaza,llorando desconsoladamente.  
  
Depronto ve que Yoh estaba mirandola con ojos de pena.  
  
Pero,de pronto aparecio Hao.  
  
Hao: bueno,Anna,creo que te peliaste con tu "rey shaman" jajajajaja.  
  
Anna miro al suelo.  
  
yoh se pone al frente de anna para protegerla.  
  
Yoh: callate Hao,aunque ella no me quiera solo a mi siempre la querre !.  
  
Anna: Yoh...  
  
Hao: jajajajaja,Yoh es mejor que te despidas de este mundo.  
  
Yoh se voltea a ver a anna,se acerca a ella y le da un beso.  
  
Yoh: pase lo que pase,te seguire queriendo.  
  
Hao le saca la alma a Yoh y se la traga. (N/A: uy ! :S)  
  
El cuerpo de Yoh cae al piso,y Anna queda paralizada.  
  
Hao: ahora tu vendras conmigo Anna !  
  
Hao agarra a Anna y se la lleva a un lugar desconocido para ella.  
  
Anna se duerme,y cuando despierta esta en el suelo de un desierto. (muy extraño no? xD)  
  
Donde estoy... -se pregunto a si misma Anna-  
  
Anna: Hao que vas a hacer?!  
  
Hao: jajajaja,quieres volver a ver a Yoh?  
  
Anna afirma con la cabeza.  
  
Hao mira a Anna y le dice: Tendras que casarte con migo,y el primer hijo que tengamos sera Yoh,pues el alma de el esta dentro de mi.  
  
que dices Anna,quieres volver a ver a Yoh o no?  
  
Anna queda con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
Anna: esta bien,are lo que dices...  
  
Continuara....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
N/A : Hola espero que les alla gustado :D,manda tu opinion a ! ;) 


	2. Pronto te volvere a ver

Capitulo 2:  
  
Despues de un tiempo...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anna: bueno Hao,ahora que quieres que haga?  
  
Hao se le acerca a Anna.  
  
Anna piensa en empujarlo pero se acuerda de lo que prometio.  
  
Hao: bueno anita nos casaremos pasado mañana,esta bien?  
  
Anna: si Hao...  
  
Anna mira al piso.  
  
Hao: vamos Anna no te pongas haci.  
  
Anna: ...  
  
(2 dias despues)  
  
Hao: bueno annita,hoy es el dia.  
  
Anna: si...  
  
(La Hora de la Boda)  
  
Sacerdote: Hao Asakura, aceptas a Anna como tu esposa?.  
  
Hao: acepto.  
  
Sacerdote: Anna Kiouyama, aceptas a Hao como tu esposo?  
  
dire que no -penso anna- pero,no volvere a ver a yoh...  
  
Sacerdote: srta. Anna ?  
  
Anna: ah? si acepto...  
  
Sacerdote: por el poder que dios me a otorgado los declaro marido y mujer,puede besar a la novia.  
  
Yoh,esto lo hice por ti -penso-.  
  
Hao le da un beso a Anna.  
  
(Manta,Pilika,Len y todos los amigos de Anna e Yoh no sabian del casamiento...)  
  
(En La Noche)  
  
Hao: Bueno Anna,tendras que hacer lo que te dije.  
  
Anna: pero hao,aun somos muy jovenes!  
  
Hao: y eso que????  
  
Anna: esta bien -suspiro-  
  
Hao: besa a Anna.  
  
Anna mientras pensaba,en que solo eso iva a ser por yoh.de pronto hao le empezo a sacar la ropa y hao paro y dijo. Anna te toca a ti.  
  
Anna desanimada le saco la polera y los pantalones.  
  
luego hao se saco los calzoncillos y...........uds. (N/A)saben el resto no??????)  
  
paso un mes  
  
Anna quedo pensando en lo que ocurrio en esa nche,cuando habian pasado unos 2 meses,fue al medico porque se sentia demasiado mal,y el doctor les dijo.  
  
bueno,no se como lo tomaran uds. pero tendran un hijo.   
  
Anna queda paralizada pero a la vez contenta,sabe que vera a Yoh.  
  
Mientras Hao tenia planeado algo.......  
  
Hao: Oye Anna,sabes quiero que hagas otra cosa  
  
Anna: que cosa?? (mira a hao con ojos inosentes)  
  
Hao: mata a tu hijo cuando cumpla 18 años.  
  
Anna: por que !? tu me prometiste que volveria a ver a Yoh,pero no dijiste que lo tendria qu matar.  
  
Hao: Anna,quieres ver a Yoh,o no?  
  
Anna: si lo quiero ver...  
  
Coninuara.....  
  
Makarena: jejejeje espero que les guste este capitulo :)  
  
Yoh: oye Maka porque me mataste en esta historia?????  
  
Makarena: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! un zombie !. 


End file.
